Containers of a relatively small size for packaging personal effects and so on are known which are designed to be transported several at a time in a larger standard 40 foot (12 meter) container. These small containers are designed to be collapsible for storage or transport.
Such a container is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,278. Although this container is easily collapsible and robust, it has the disadvantage of being bulky when collapsed and is also heavy. Such bulk and weight is `dead`.
Other collapsible or strike down containers are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,602, G.B. Pat. Nos. 649,636 and 666,117, but these containers also suffer from similar disadvantages of excess `dead` bulk and weight.